Jutsus
=NIN-JUTSU= Allgemeine Infos - Je Höher der Rang des Jutsus desto höher ist der Chackra verbrauch bei der Anwendung. - Um Elementare Jutsus anwendne zu können benötigt man das richtige Element. E-Rang: (Kann Jeder Ge-nin und höher) Bunshin no Jutsu ist ein Standard-Jutsu, welches man bereits auf der Ninja-Akademie lernt. Bei dieser Technik erschafft der Anwender Kopien von sich selbst. Diese Doppelgänger sind zwar eigenständige Wesen, haben aber keinerlei Substanz und können deshalb auch keinen Schaden anrichten. Sie dienen zur Ablenkung und Verwirrung des Gegners. Je nach Menge des eingesetzten Chakras entsteht eine bestimmte Anzahl von Doppelgängern. Henge no Jutsu ist eine Technik, mit der man sich selbst in eine andere Person oder einen Gegenstand verwandeln kann. Tsunade ist bisher die einzige bekannte Person, die ein dauerhaftes Verwandlungsjutsu beherrscht, bei dem sie sich nie zurückverwandelt außer wenn sie zu viel Cackra verbraucht. Kawarimi no Jutsu ist eine Technik, bei welcher der eigene Körper mit dem eines Tier So wird dem Gegner ein unechtes Angriffsobjekt geboten und dieser wird so ausgetrickst, dames oder einem Gegenstand getauscht wird, welcher dann die Gestalt des Anwenders annimmt.it er sich eine Blöße gibt und angegriffen werden kann. Nawanuke no Jutsu ist ein Jutsu, bei dem man die eigenen Gelenke auskugelt, um so Fesseln oder ähnliches zu lösen um sich zu befreien. Das Jutsu ist eines der Grundlagen, welches jeder Shinobi kennen sollte und wird bereits an der Akademie gelehrt. Kai ist ein Nin-Jutsu das dem Anwender erlaubt den Effekt eines Gen-Jutsus abzuwehren. Nachdem man die benötigten Fingerzeichen gemacht hat, kann das Gen-Jutsu an dem Ninja nichts mehr bewirken. Der Ninja kann diese Technik auch dafür verwenden um andere Ninjas zu befreien die nicht im Stande waren das Gen-Jutsu abzuwehren. Der Anwender muss dazu das Opfer berühren um die Illusion aufzuheben. D-Rang Jutsus: (Müssen von Ge-nin gelernt werden, kann jeder Chu-nin und höher) Kanashibari no Jutsu Durch diese Kunst wird der Gegner so unbeweglich, als sei er mit unsichtbarem Draht gefesselt. Man kann auch mehrere Personen gleichzeitig fesseln. Eine grundlegende Kunst, die auch ein Genin erlernen kann. Eine notwenige Kunst für einen Ninja, deren Wirkung extrem vom Können des Anwenders abhäng Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu ist ein Ninjutsu, das dem Bunshin no Jutsu ähnelt. Der Anwender erschafft mehrere Nebeldoppelgänger. Diese können wie normale Doppelgänger nicht angreifen, verschwinden aber auch nicht nach Angriffen, da alle Attacken durch sie hindurchgehen. Sie sind also eine Art Hologramm. Das Shunshin no Jutsu ist eine Technik, die viele erfahrene Ninja beherrschen. Trotzdem ist es eines der wichtigsten Jutsu, da man durch es mithilfe seines Chakras schnell fliehen oder erscheinen kann. Oft werden dabei Dinge aus der Umgebung wie Blätter oder Sand verwendet, um das genau Erscheinen oder Verschwinden zu vertuschen. Ebenfalls ist es möglich, weitere Personen durch Körperkontakt mit diesem Jutsu zu befördern. Fukumi Hari ist ein Nin-Jutsu bei dem der Anwender in der Lage ist einige Nadeln in seinem Mund hervorzurufen, die dann mit großer Genauigkeit auf den Gegner gespuckt werden. Doton Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu ist ein Jutsu, welches der Überraschung des Gegners dient und sich besonders gut dazu eignet, Genin, die den feindlichen Chakrafluss noch nicht spüren können, zu überwältigen. dabei "wandert" der Anwender unterirdisch bis zu Gegner. Nun greift er nach dem Gegner, um diesen dann an seinen Füßen hinunter zu ziehen, was zur Folge hat, dass dieser (meistens) nur seinen Kopf bewegen kann und in der Erde stecken bleibt. Doton: Doryuu Katsu ist ein Nin-Jutsu dass das Erdelement nutzt. Nachdem die nötigen Fingerzeichen gemacht und eine Hand auf den Boden platziert wurde, erhebt sich vor dem Ninja die Erde, die sich in zwei Teile teilt. Die Teilung bleibt jedoch nur solange aufrecht wie der Anwender seine Hand auf dem Boden hat. Tsuschi Bunshin no Jutsu ist ein Nin-Jutsu, wobei man einen Doppelgänger erschafft, der aus Erde oder Matsch besteht. Katon Katon Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu ist ein Nin-Jutsu bei der Anwender statt Feuer sehr viel Gas ausspuckt. Das Gas kann durch eine kleine Flamme entzündet werden und somit zu einem großen Feuerstrahl werden. Katon Ninpou: Hibashiri. Bei diesem Jutsu lässt man mit Hilfe der Füße einen Feuerring entstehen den man sowohl zum Angriff als auch zur Abwehr nutzen kann. C-Rang Jutsus: (Muss von Chu-nin gelernt werden, kann jeder Jo-nin und höher) Ōkashō ist eine Technik ähnlich dem Tsūten Kyaku von Tsunade. Dabei verstärkt Sakura mit ihrem Chakra ihre Schlagkraft drastisch, wozu sie es sehr gut kontrollieren muss und kann im Nahkampf nun ungeheuere Kräfte freisetzen. Ein einziger Schlag ist meist für einen Gegner schon fatal. Tsuschi Bunshin no Jutsu ist ein Nin-Jutsu, wobei man einen Doppelgänger erschafft, der aus Erde oder Matsch besteht. Jagei Jubaku ist eine Technik, bei welcher der Anwender ähnlich dem Senei Jashu Schlangen aus seinem Körper hervorschießen lässt, die den Gegner beißen und würgen. Allerdings funktioniert diese Technik nur auf kurze Entfernung, dafür sind die Schlangen kräftiger. Doton Doton: Doroku Gaeshi ist ein Doton-Jutsu, welches bisher nur von Jirōbō gezeigt wird. Nachdem der Anwender mit beiden Händen auf den Boden schlägt, erhebt sich eine schützende Erdmauer vor ihm. Doton: Ari Jigoku Dieses Jutsu Man verwandelt dabei den Boden in Treibsand indem der Gegner schnell versinkt. Doton: Retsudo Tenshou ist ein C-Rang Nin-Jutsu das dem Ninja erlaubt, nahe gelegenen Stein und Felsen zu kontrollieren. Wenn der Ninja die erforderlichen Fingerzeichen geformt hat und seine Handflächen auf den Boden schlägt, beginnt die Umgebung heftig zu beben und sackt dann in sich zusammen, wobei alle die sich darauf befinden in die Tiefe stürzen und zerquetscht werden. Doton:Arijigoku no Jutsu ist ein Nin-Jutsu das einen kegelförmigen Krater entstehen lässt der unvorsichtige Gegner hinunter in die Erde zieht und diese gefangen hält. Dieser Krater wird immer größer bis das Chakra des Anwenders nicht mehr ausreicht um ihn zu vergrößern. Katon Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu ist ein Katon-Jutsu. Man schießt dabei eine große kugelförmige Flamme aus dem Mund. Die Größe variiert dabei je nach der Menge des verwendeten Chakras. Meistert man dieses Jutsu als Uchiha, wird man als Erwachsener anerkannt. Bei Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu feuert der Anwender mehrere kleine Feuerbälle aus dem Mund, die mit Chakra gesteuert werden. In den Flammen können Wurfwaffen, wie Kunai und Shuriken, als zusätzlicher Überraschungsangriff versteckt werden. Fuuton Fuuton Reppushou ist ein Nin-Jutsu mit dem man in der Luft befindende Gegenstände wie Shuriken beschleunigen kann, die dadurch dann noch schneller und gefährlicher werden. Fuuton Daitoppa Ein C-Rang Nin-Jutsu, bei dem eine starke Winddruckwelle auf den Gegner geschossen wird. Fuuton Kamaitachi Bei diesem C-Rang Nin-Jutsu wird mit einem Fächer oder einer anderen gleichartigen Waffen angegriffen. Durch einen kräftigen Schwung der Waffe entsteht eine riesige Windböe, die den Gegner verletzt und umherschlendert. Suiton Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu erschafft man Doppelgänger aus Wasser. Die Stärke diese Doppelgänger hängt von der Zahl der erschaffenen Doppelgänger ab. Wenn man z.B. zehn Doppelgänger erschafft, haben sie ein Zehntel von der Stärke des Besitzers. Suiton: Daibakuryuu no Jutsu Nachdem man die benötigten Fingerzeichen gemacht hat, entsteht ein Wasserstrudel der alles an der Wasseroberfläche hinunter in die Tiefe zieht. Ninpou: Mizu Kawarimi Bei diesem Jutsu verflüssigt man seinen ganzen Körper. So kann man zwar nicht angreifen aber sehr gut ausweichen womit dieses Jutsu nur defensiv ist. Bei Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu wird der feindliche Shinobi in eine Kugel aus Wasser gesperrt. In diesem Wasser kann sich das Opfer nicht bewegen. Um das Jutsu aufrechzuerhalten muss der Anwender die Kugel berühren, da sonst der Chakrafluss einbricht. Suiton: Mizuame Nabara Nachdem man die benötigten Fingerzeichen gemacht hat, speit er eine klebrige Flüssigkeit aus seinem Rachen. Wenn der Gegner auf diese Oberfläche tritt, bleiben seine Füße daran kleben. Wenn ein Ninja sein Chakra auf seine Füße konzentriert, kann er ohne Probleme über diese klebrige Pfütze laufen. Das erlaubt einem oder einem Kameraden den Gegner anzugreifen ohne selbst stecken zu bleiben. Suiton Mizurappa scheint ähnlich wie Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu zu sein, nur dass man Wasser statt Feuer auf den Gegner speit. B-Rang: (Muss selbst von Jo-nin gelernt werden) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ist ein Ninjutsu, bei dem der Anweder Doppelgänger von sich selbst erschafft, welche keine Illusionen sind, sondern eigenständige Körper, welche die Jutsu seines Anwenders benutzen können, aber bei ernsthaften Treffern verschwinden. Wie weit sich diese Doppelgänger von dem richtigen Körper entfernen können, ist nicht bekannt. Bei dem Kuchiyose no Jutsu handelt es sich um ein Raum-Zeit-Ninjutsu, mit dem man Objekte und Lebewesen herbeirufen kann. Um dieses Jutsu durchführen zu können, ist ein Vertrag mit der jeweiligen Tierart nötig und wird mit dem Blut des Anwenders unterschrieben. Bei der Anwendung dieser Technik müssen die nötigen Fingerzeichen geformt und ein wenig Blut auf die Handfläche gegeben werden. Es dient als Opfer für die Beschwörung. Durch die Menge des verwendeten Chakras kann bestimmt werden, wie groß und wie stark das Tier ist. Mandara no Jin Bei diesem Jutsu spuckt Man eine Unmenge an Schlangen aus, die alle ihre Mäuler aufreißen und aus denen dann Schwerter kommen. Es sieht so aus, als hätte dieses Jutsu zwei Arten, den Feind zu töten: 1. Er wird zerquetscht oder 2. von den Schwertern aufgeschlitzt. Saikan Chuushutsu no Juts Bei diesem Jutsu entzieht der Anwender aus seinem eigenen oder fremden Körper Giftstoffe, die dann, mithilfe von Chakra,durch die Poren der Haut entnommen wird. Damit wird der Wirkung des Giftes entgegengesetzt bzw. verhindert. Ein geübter und fähiger Medizin-Ninja kann dann mit dem Gift ein Gegengift herstellen. Sakura benutzte diese Kunst bei Kankuro, der nach dem Kampf mit Sasori vergiftet und verwundet wurde. Chiyo sagte dann auch, dass Sakura sehr der "Schneckenprinzessin" Tsunade ähneln würde. Doton Doton: Iwa Yado Kuzushi ist ein Doton-Jutsu, bei dem man, sollte der Anwender sich in einer Höhle oder Ähnlichem befinden, die Decke einstürzen und so den Feind von Steinen zerquetschen lassen kann. Doton Doryuu Taiga ist ein B-Rang Nin-Jutsu bei dem der Anwender, nachdem er die benötigten Fingerzeichen gemacht hat, einen Fluss, bestehend aus Schlamm, erschafft, der seinen Gegner mit sich reist. Doton: Domu Indem Kakuzu Hierbei verdunkelt sich seine Haut und wird quasi zu Stein. Während er in diesem Status verbleibt kann er entgegenkommende Attacken leicht abwehren. In dieser Form kann er auch sehr starke Tai-Jutsus ausführen. Da dieses Jutsu das Erdelement nutzt, ist es gegen das Blitzelement im Nachteil Doton Ganban Kyuu funktioniert ähnlich wie Gaaras Sabaku Kyuu. Hierbei erheben sich um den Gegner herum Steinwände, die eine Art Kuppel um ihn bilden und ihn damit langsam zerquetscht. Doton Doryuudan ist ein Nin-Jutsu bei dem der Anwender einen Erddrachen aus dem Boden beschwört, der dann Schlamm oder Ton als Geschosse auf seinen Gegner schießt. Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu ist ein Doton-Jutsu von Jirōbō. Nachdem er mit beiden Händen auf den Boden geschlagen hat, entsteht um den Gegner ein Erdgefängnis, das ihn einsperrt. Dem gefangenen Gegner saugt Jirōbō das Chakra aus. Bei Angriffen wird das Erdgefängnis von Jirōbōs Chakra wieder repariert, was es schwer macht, wieder auszubrechen, besonders, da man wegen dem ständigen Chakraverlust nur schwer Jutsu ausführen kann. Die reparierende Chakraschicht ist jedoch an der Stelle, die am weitesten von Jirōbō entfernt ist, am dünnsten und repariert deswegen die Erdauer dort am langsamsten. Greift man diese Stelle mit einem durchschlagenden Angriff an, kann man ausbrechen. Doton Doryuu Heki ist ein B-Rang Nin-Jutsu bei dem der Anwender aus seinem Mund Matsch auf den Boden spuckt. Dort wo der Matsch aufkommt entsteht eine riesige Steinmauer. Katon Katon: Karyū Endan ist ein Feuer-Jutsu. Der Anwender spuckt einen Feuerstrahl, der die Form eines Drachen annimmt, auf den Gegner. Bei Katon: Gouyuuka no Jutsu pustet der Anwender einen gewaltigen Feuerball aus, der dem eines Drachenkopfes ähnelt. Dieses Jutsu benötigt viel Chakra. Katon: Haisekishou Nachdem man die benötigten Fingerzeichen geformt hat, stößt er eine Aschewolke aus seinem Mund aus. Nachdem die Wolke den Gegner in sich eingeschlossen hat, lässt man seine Zähne zusammenstoßen, und so entflammt die Wolke zu einer Explosion. Fuuton Fuuton: Hanachiri Mai Mit dieser Technik erschafft sie ein paar Windhosen, mit denen sie sie auf ihren Gegner richtet. Dieser Wind ist durch ihre Zentrifugalität und Rotationskraft so stark so dass der Wind den Gegner zerstückeln kann. Diese Kunst kann zu gleich Offensiv wirken als auch Defensiv wirken, da diese Kunst den Gegner wegdrängen und auch während des Wegdrängens den Gegner zerstückeln kann. Suiton Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu ist ein Wasser-Jutsu von Kisame Hoshigaki. Der Anwender erschafft aus Wasser einen großen Hai, der auf den Gegner zustürmt. Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu ist ein Wasser-Jutsu. Der Anwender erschafft einen großen Drachen aus Wasser, der auf den Gegner losstürmt. Es ist ein sehr mächtiges Jutsu, allerdings ist es auch die Technik, die bisher die meisten Fingerzeichen benötigt, insgesamt sind es 44 Stück. Dem Zweiten Hokage ist es sogar möglich, diese Technik ohne eine direkte Wasserquelle auszuführen, was durchaus als Zeichen seiner Stärke gewertet werden kann. Kakashi Hatake bringt Zabuza dazu, diese Technik in ihrem ersten Kampf einzusetzen. Anschließend kopiert er sie, um seinen Gegner zu verunsichern. Suiton: Baku Suishouha Kisame verwendet dieses Jutsu im Kampf gegen Team Gai. Nachdem er die benötigten Fingerzeichen gemacht hat, speit er Unmengen an Wasser aus seinem Mund, das sich dann zu zerstörerischen Wellen formen kann, die von Kisame kontrolliert werden. Suiton: Goshokuzame Kisame verwendet dieses Jutsu im Kampf gegen Gai. Nachdem er die benötigten Fingerzeichen gemacht hat, legt er eine Hand, ähnlich wie bei Kuchiyose no Jutsu, auf die Wasseroberfläche. Nun erscheint aus jedem seiner Finger ein Hai der den Gegner angreift. A-Rang:(Muss selbst von Jo-nin Gelernt werden) Doton: Yomi Numa ist eine Technik, bei der, nachdem die nötigen Fingerzeichen geformt werden, ein Sumpf unter dem Gegner entsteht, in welchem dieser versinkt und sich nicht mehr bewegen kann. Je nachdem, wie viel Chakra man dafür aufwendet, bleibt der Gegner entweder nur darin stecken oder versinkt darin. Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu ist eine Technik, mit der man nachdem die nötigen Fingerzeichen geformt wurden eine riesigen Welle auf den Gegner schießt, welche einer Naturkatastrophe ähnelt. Man braucht eine ungeheuere Menge Chakra, um dieses Jutsu durchführen zu können. Bunshin Daibakuha ist ein Jutsu, bei welchem der Anwender einen Schattendoppelgänger erschafft, den er jederzeit explodieren lassen kann, um verheerenden Schaden anzurichten. Chidori ist eine Technik, welche von Kakashi entwickelt wird.1 Um diese Technik zu benutzen, muss der Ninja über das Blitz-Element verfügen. Meisai Gakure no Jutsu ist eine hochrangige Tarnkunst, bei der der Anwender sich der Umgebung genau anpasst und dadurch für den Gegner so gut wie unsichtbar wird. Ohne spezielle Fähigkeiten, wie dem Byakugan oder den Insekten des Aburame-Clans, ist der Gegner nur schwer aufzuspüren. Auch ein guter Geruchssinn kann dabei helfen. Ranshinshō ist eine Technik mit der man direkt das Nervensystem angreift. Man erschafft dabei mit Chakra ein elektrisches Feld in ihrer Hand, welches sie mit einen Handkantenschlag in das Nervensystem des Gegners gießt. Dadurch werden die elekrischen Signale gestört, die zwischen Gehirn und Körper hin und her übertragen werden. Das Ergebnis ist, dass der Gegner seinen Körper nicht mehr richtig steuern kann und so zum Beispiel das Bein bewegt, wenn er die Hand heben will. Katon: Yuutename no Jutsu. Diese Technik ist eine der schwersten erlernbaren Techniken. Feuerchakra wird in die Wolken am Himmel "injiziert". Nun beginnt es eine Serie von brennender Asche zu regnen. Dieses Jutsu ist auf nahem Raum, aber auch auf weiter Entfernung zu verwenden. Allerdings kann das Jutsu auch gefährlich für den Anwender werden. Kaze no Yaiba ist ein A-Rang Nin-Jutsu, bei dem ein Wirbelwind den Gegner umhüllt und ihn dann in Stücke reißt. Anders als ein echtes Schwert, das abgewehrt werden kann, schneidet der Wind ohne großen Widerstand wie ein Messer durch Butter. S-Rang Jutsus (Nur für San-nin, Nuke-nin oder NPCs) Verbotene Jutsus (Nur für NPCs) Hito de nashi no Jutsu(–Ninjutsus) Bei diesem Ninjutsu versetzt der Anwender seinen Körper in einen Zustand in dem er keine Erschöpfung, Schmerz, Hunger oder Durst verspürt, dadurch kann er bis zum bitteren ende Kämpfen. Allerdings erleidet der Körper bei längeren gebrauch immensen Schaden. Hiraishin no Jutsu - Bei diesem Jutsu, legt der Anwender binnen kurzer Zeit eine Große Distanz (max. 250 m) zurück. Ähnlich wie bei Shunshin no Jutsu nur deutlich schneller. Dieses Jutsu kann man auch mit Waffen anwenden. Bsp: Wirft man ein Kunai oder Benutzt es , dann erscheint gleich an der gewünschten Stelle. Des Weiteren kann der Anwender auch den Boden berühren und er weiß sofort, wo alle Gegner sind und kann sein Ziel markieren. Egal wo ein Gegner steht, er gelangt direkt zu ihm. Das Jutsu ist so speziell, dass man bei diesen Jutsu kaum Chakra verbraucht und man genau da sein will wo man möchte. =GEN-JUTSU= Allgemeine Infos - Je Höher der Rang des Jutsus desto höher ist der Chackra verbrauch bei der Anwendung. - Um Genjutsus auszuführen benötigt man Blickkontakt zum Opfer. - Wenn man ein Genjutsu auslöst ist der Spielleiter zu informieren. E-Rang: (Kann Jeder Ge-nin und höher) D-Rang Jutsus: (Müssen von Ge-nin gelernt werden, kann jeder Chu-nin und höher) Kasumi Jūsha no Jutsu ist eine Technik von Mubi. Der Gegner erliegt einer Täuschung, in der ihn falsche Kopien des Anwenders angreifen, die aus einer öligen Substanz zu bestehen scheinen und sich nach jedem Treffer neu zusammensetzen können. Das Genjutsu selbst kann den Feind nicht verletzten, aber Teamkameraden des Anwenders können die Opfer aus sicherer Distanz heraus attackieren, so dass der Gegner glaubt, es mit einer Art von Doppelgängern zu tun zu haben. Sollte der Feind die Täuschung nicht durchschauen, erschöpft er sich im Kampf gegen die illusionären Gegner immer mehr und wird zu einer leichten Beute. Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu ist eine Technik, bei der man eine Illusion entstehen läßt, in der das Opfer schreckliche Bilder seiner schlimmsten Ängste ertragen muss, die dessen eigener Verstand produziert. C-Rang Jutsus: (Muss von Chu-nin gelernt werden, kann jeder Jo-nin und höher) Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu ist ein Genjutsu. Der Anwender bedeckt mit einer Illusion bestimmte Objekte, um so anderen Personen vorzutäuschen, sie befänden sich an einem anderen Ort. Kotetsu Hagane hat so bei der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung vorgetäuscht, die neuen Kandidaten seien im richtigen Raum, obwohl sie eine Etage zu tief waren. B-Rang: (Muss selbst von Jo-nin gelernt werden) A-Rang:(Mussselbst Jo-nin Gelernt werden) S-Rang Jutsus (Nur für San-nin, Nuke-nin oder NPCs) Verbotene Jutsus (Nur für NPCs) Kichigai no Jutsu Bei diesem Jutsu handelt es sich um ein (erfundenes) Genjutsu das die betroffene Person in den Wahnsinn treibt. Dabei Täuscht es jedem Opfer in etwa das gleiche Szenario vor. Das Opfer beginnt zu Halluzinieren und muss mit ansehen wie aus allen anwesenden Personen langsam furchterregende Monster werden die scheinbar alle das gleiche wollen, seinen Tod. Dadurch wird der betroffene entweder vor angst gelähmt oder geht in den Angriff über und macht dabei keinen Unterschied zwischen Freund und Feind.